Un nuevo enemigo para Potter
by Enrique Aguilar
Summary: Capitulo 4. El pasado de Dumbledore, retomo la idea de J.K. Rowling de un pasado grandioso para Albus. REVIEWS por favor!!!!!
1. Una nueva escuela

Señores, esta es mi primera historia así que por favor sean críticos constructivos, si no les gusta digan el porque o como la mejorarían, no digan que esta del nabo y nada más.  
  
Les explico un par de cosillas antes de iniciar:  
  
Harry Potter y el nombre de todos los personajes no son míos son de Warner Brothers y de J. K. Rowling. Leviathan Baalberith es un personaje que yo usaba en AD&D. La historia que se va a desenvolver aquí es completa alucinación mía y tomo como base algunos libros obscuros o satánicos como quieran verlos (Anton's Lavey Satanic Bible, The Necromicon Spell Book) y en otros de AD&D (Monster Compodium II) (No me los pidan, búsquenlos en las bibliotecas o bajenlos en el Kazza o el Imesh). Este es el Capítulo I y un preludio. No me pregunten cuando voy a sacar los siguientes capítulos ya que trabajo de tiempo completo y alucino en mi tiempo libre, además tengo familia y hay que estar con ellos también.  
  
Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura y bienvenidos al mundo de Leviathan.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
He puesto mis pisadas en el sur y he mirado a mí alrededor diciendo: ¿No es el sonido del trueno aquel que reina en el segundo ángulo?... (Anton Lavey)  
  
Preludio  
  
Los últimos dos años no han sido lo mismo en Hogwarts sin Draco Malfoy, la casa de Slytherin ha estado callada desde entonces Gryffindor ha ganado fácilmente la copa de las Casas.  
  
Desde que Voldermort reunió a su séquito no hubo descanso para Potter y Dumbledore, poco faltó para que el señor de la muerte reinara en el mundo mágico y por supuesto en el mundo muggle, hoy en día solamente quedan dos escuelas para los magos del mundo, solamente queda una cuarta parte de los magos originales, Dumbledore ya no es más el director de Hogwarts, una crisis después del último enfrentamiento contra el señor de la muerte lo ha hecho retirarse enfermo y cansado. Los cambios en el mundo mágico y en el muggle no son fáciles de asimilar, los pocos magos sobrevivientes se integran poco a poco a una nueva comunidad. Es por eso que hoy estoy aquí, es por eso que hoy Potter descubrirá que aun tiene enemigos.  
  
¿Quien soy? No soy un simple mago cualquiera, soy parte de aquello que hace que un niño aviente a otro por las escaleras, soy aquello que hace a un hombre envidie la mujer de otro, soy el impulso de tomar lo que le es ajeno, soy aquello por lo cual se rechaza a alguien que no es igual en ideas o en color de piel. Soy lo que lleva a otro mago a sesgar la vida de su semejante, soy más que simple maldad, soy el impulso de acabar con todo lo que nos rodea, soy el suspiro mismo de Beual. Entrenado en las artes obscuras desde que nací, obligado a esconderme bajo una personalidad que no es la mía, aprendí a odiar desde el día que llegué a este mundo, obligado a vivir sin un padre, hoy empezaré la venganza y es en contra tuya Potter, Leviathan esta en Hogwarts.  
  
Capitulo I Una nueva escuela.  
  
Un alumno nuevo estaba sobre el banquillo, era el último en pasar, su mirada era obscura y era el único que la capucha de la túnica se cernía sobre de él. Solamente se podían ver algunos rasgos de su cara pero eran confusos ya que la sombra parecía acogerlo en todo momento y seguía su movimiento alrededor de su cara como si se tratase de un hechizo que hiciera que la sombra tuviera vida propia y al parecer se encargaba de no dejar ver el rostro por completo del nuevo alumno. Lo que se podía decir de él es que era alto, su piel hasta donde se podía ver era obscura, de complexión atlética y su forma de caminar era diferente, pareciese que no tocaba el suelo cuando caminaba, más bien flotaba entre sus pasos. Su túnica era negra y solamente tenía un símbolo bordado en color dorado, un dragón marino mordiéndose su propia cola, el símbolo pertenecía a un viejo clan de vampiros extinto hacía ya muchos años, los maestros de la carne como los llamaban por su habilidad para cambiar la forma de la piel al modificar los huesos de sus víctimas y de ellos mismos los poderosos Tzimisces, amos y señores del caos y de las artes obscuras, hasta donde se sabía las leyendas decían que más de la mitad de los libros del área prohibida para alumnos de primeros y años intermedios habían sido escritos por los amos de la carne.  
  
El llamado de la profesora McGonagall fue tosco y severo - Leviathan Baalberith - y esta al ver que el nuevo mago tenía la capucha puesta le pidió se descubriera, un murmullo general se escucho en el comedor de Hogwarts cuando Leviathan puso al descubierto su cara, la sombra que la rodeaba se escondió rápidamente entre su cuello y dejó al descubierto los tatuajes que llenaban casi la totalidad del rostro del joven. Su piel no era obscura como todos lo habían pensado, eran los tatuajes lo que la hacían ver de este color, el mago no tenía pelo y este era suplido por varios símbolos de escritura sethite. Los ojos de Leviathan eran pardos y al parecer muertos ya que de ellos no emanaba ninguna expresión comprensible, no era el éxtasis o el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de los alumnos nuevos, ni mucho menos la pena de los alumnos que ingresaron a Hogwarts en años adelantados.  
  
El joven tomó su lugar y la profesora McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza del muchacho - Mucha maldad y sentimientos obscuros, talento sin duda, valor y coraje - murmuró el viejo sombrero que estaba sobre la cabeza del nuevo alumno. - Negro veo tu destino, odio en tu alma pero a la vez ganas de tentar al destino, estas hecho para grandes cosas Mmm. pero ¿dónde ponerte? Mmm. SLYTHERIN será tu casa. Contrario a la costumbre de siempre en vez de recibir la aclamación de sus compañeros, un silencio sepulcral inundó el comedor, Leviathan Baalberith se puso su capucha de nuevo y de inmediato la sombra ocultó su cara.  
  
Era la primera vez que Hogwarts veía la selección de un alumno de último año, la sonrisa de Snape desapareció en el momento en que volteo a verlo. El sabía de él, no conocía su maldad pero estaba seguro de que no era una buena señal que alguien como él ingresara a una escuela donde no se enseñaban las artes obscuras. Leviathan tomó un lugar en la mesa de Slytherin y más de uno se sobresaltó al ver que no le importaba que el lugar era aquel que había estado vació los últimos dos años y aun estaba reservado para la vuelta de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle corrieron hacia él intentando sacarlo de la silla de su "amigo", pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa se escucho la voz del nuevo director de Hogwarts, Sirius Black.  
  
- Silencio - gritó haciendo una pausa después para observar al alumnado de Hogwarts. - Como bien saben, este es el primer año sin el Profesor Dumbledore, así como es el primer año que recibimos a alumnos de otros colegios en lo que se reconstruyen, para aquellos que no me conocen mi nombre es Sirius Black y es un placer ser su nuevo guía en la enseñanza de las artes mágicas. Antes de iniciar el curso hay algunas cosas que deben saber: Primero nuestro conserje Aarhus Filch me ha pedido que les recuerde que el bosque negro y el pasillo del tercer nivel es prohibido para todos los alumnos a menos de que quieran sufrir la peor de las muertes. Segundo como bien saben Hogsmeade ha sido completamente destruido y por lo tanto este año las visitas serán a Oogresville, pero solamente podrán ir cuando Rubeus Hagrid lo indique y vaya con ustedes. Y por último anunciarles los cambios en las clases la clase de pociones ya no la dará el profesor Severus Snape sino que la dará William Weasley que ha dejado su trabajo en Gringotts y ha aceptado venir a enseñar en Hogwarts, la clase de adivinación queda suspendida ya que aun no hemos encontrado a un maestro para la clase y la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras será impartida por el profesor Snape (a lo que Severus sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo). Sin más por el momento les doy la bienvenida a todos los alumnos de primer año y a los alumnos que se integran a los demás años. -Con todos estos cambios no era raro ver a todo el alumnado antiguo con largas caras, sobre todo Harry Potter que era muy allegado a Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Los cambios eran duros en la vida de Hogwarts el alumnado, aun con los nuevos ingresos, no era ni siquiera el 60% de lo que en los años anteriores fue, no existían más los coqueteos de Hermione y Harry ya que el destino de ella fue sucumbir ante la destrucción de los magos de sangre sucia encabezada por Lucius Malfoy. Harry había perdido a su mejor amiga a su compañera sentimental, a la mujer a la que nunca pudo decirle que le amaba. Algunos amigos de Harry tampoco estaban presentes, la gente ya no se emocionaba con el quidditch ya que les recordaba amargamente el único ataque a Hogwarts por parte de la orden de Voldemort.  
  
Poco a poco las ausencias de sus amigos habían apagado la alegría de Ron y Harry, ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes con Dumbledore de un ataque directo de Lord Voldemort y de Lucius Malfoy, el recuerdo de ese día había quedado grabado en la historia de Hogwarts y nunca sería olvidado. fue precisamente en el primer juego de quidditch del quinto año de Harry en Hogwarts, lo recordaba todo estaba a punto de alcanzar la Golden Snitch y ganar otro juego más para Gryffindor, era el primer juego de quidditch para Harry que duraba todo el día y empezaba a entrar la noche y la visibilidad era casi nula - ¡Vamos Harry! - gritó afanosamente Hermione cuando un gran destello en medio del campo surgió de la nada, varios de los compañeros de Harry cayeron de sus escobas golpeando el piso con gran fuerza y más de uno murió en ese instante con el cuello roto y la cabeza destrozada, del destello se empezó a formar un portal mágico del cual emergieron diez caballeros de la muerte, el panorama era devastador seis criaturas traídas del mundo antiguo, seis muertos vivientes, seis malditos por los dioses por haber osado romper el código de honor de Solamnia, seis que en su época fueron los mejores guerreros y reyes del pueblo de la guerra. Uno a uno empezaron con la matanza, el primero en sucumbir ante el ataque fue Longbottom al quedar en frente de uno de ellos, intentó hacer un hechizo de inmovilización pero fue en vano, estos seis solamente tienen una debilidad y sólo Dumbledore y Snape la conocían en ese momento, Dumbledore tardó en reaccionar, Snape fue más rápido pero ni aun así logró acabar con todos con su poderoso hechizo de luz de día, dos de ellos cayeron muertos pero los otros cuatro seguían matando a diestra y siniestra a cuanto alumno o profesor tenían en frente, Harry al ver a Hermione en peligro tomó su escoba y bajo lo más rápido posible hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y por poco logró escapar de la espada del caballero de Solamnia. Dumbledore empezó los cánticos que hacen que la noche se convierta en día y Snape se le unió, al poco tiempo todos los alumnos de último año hacían lo mismo sin saber por que, la luna empezó a brillar de manera distinta, iluminaba el firmamento ocultando a las estrellas haciendo que la noche se convirtiera en día, los cuatro caballeros restantes murieron al instante pero el daño estaba hecho, por el portal empezaron a aparecer Voldemort y su séquito de seguidores, en cuanto el hechizo perdió su efecto la calavera de Voldemort predominaba en el firmamento.  
  
Harry suspiró, todos en la sala de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta que la nostalgia de sus amigos le llegaba y hacía que le doliera el alma. Su mirada estaba perdida en la vieja chimenea de la sala común donde muchas veces se reunió con sus amigos, donde alguna vez Hermione hechizó al pobre de Longbotom para poderse escabullir a salvar la piedra filosofal de las manos de Voldemort. La sala ahora tenía otros adornos, los nombres en placas mágicas de cada uno de los caídos, con una fotografía mágica que hacia que todos los que en ella estaban sonrieran al paso de los demás, lo cual provocaba aun mayor nostalgia a Harry, el álbum de fotografías de sus padres que le había obsequiado Hagrid ahora tenía más fotografías, no solo de sus padres, sino que se habían ido añadiendo la de sus amigos perdidos y una al final de Albus Dumbledore, la cual estaba dedicada para Harry con la siguiente oración:  
  
"Recuerda que la maldad no terminó con Voldemort, abre bien los ojos y cuidate la espalda. Tu amigo por siempre Albus"  
  
Mientras en la sala de espera de Slytherin empezaban los problemas, Crabbe y Goyle querían vengar a su amo ausente, nadie se había atrevido a sentarse en la silla de Draco Malfoy desde que este salió de Hogwarts para reunirse con sus padres en la legión de Voldemort, Malfoy había dejado un hechizo muy poderoso que aprendió en las vacaciones de Navidad de su quinto año, el cual se suponía que había de proteger lo suyo hasta su regreso. Nadie se había atrevido a tocar siquiera las cosas de Malfoy, ya que en ese último año le había mostrado a todos el tatuaje de la calavera de Voldemort, hasta el día de hoy. ¿Quién se creía que era el recién llegado para poner en duda la reputación de su amo? Entre los dos empezaban a rodear a Leviathan, a querer encajonarlo y lanzándole amenazantes miradas.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieren par de imbéciles? - Pregunto Leviathan, sin levantar mucho la mirada.  
  
Al oir este reto Crabbe y Goyle sacaron sus varitas mágicas y se prepararon para hacer algún hechizo de tercera (ya que su coeficiente intelectual no les daba para mucho), intentaron mirar a los ojos a Leviathan pero él seguía con la cabeza cubierta por su capucha, y murmuraba palabras sin sentido para los que ahí estaban.  
  
ZI KIA KANPA ZI ANNA KANP ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA Oyeme, O gran Midgard Ven a mí, por los poderes conferidos a mi por tu señor Loki y responde urgentemente a mi llamado ZI KIA KANPA ZI ANNA KANPA  
  
De inmediato una sombra empezó a hacerse presente en el suelo, la sombra daba vueltas alrededor de Leviathan y tomaba poco a poco la forma de una serpiente, Crabbe fue el primero en atacar, un misil mágico salió de su varita, para su sorpresa la sombra se materializó en ese instante y un silbido salió de ella en el momento en que recibió el impacto del misil, la serpiente era más grande que el basilisco, era una anaconda de colores rojo y amarillo brillantes, sus ojos eran del color de verde más profundo que el de las esmeraldas y de sus colmillos emanaba un humo grisáceo con olor a muerte. El sobresalto de Crabbe y Goyle no se dio a esperar, la serpiente se les acercaba y los acorralaba, un misil mágico tras otro, uno de Goyle y uno de Crabbe. La serpiente parecía no sentirlos y solamente mostraba una pequeña molestia.  
  
- Ssss, psss, dsss, ssss - murmuraba Leviathan.  
  
- ¡Idiotas! - gritó Pansy Parkinson - el nuevo habla Parsel, la lengua de las vivoras, ¡cuidado con él!  
  
- Jajajajaja - río Leviathan, momento en el cual al perder su concentración desapareció la anaconda. - Jajajajaja, ahora si que me haz hecho reír ¿Parsel?, esa es la lengua de los basiliscos por si no lo saben, a parte de ser una lengua que sólo sirve para comunicarse con algunas serpientes no sirve de nada. El Sethit es la lengua universal para hablar con cualquier serpiente, es hablada desde antes de los tiempos y venerada por sólo unos pocos.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se sentaron y comentaban en voz baja lo sucedido, cuando Leviathan volvió a tornar su atención a ellos. - Escuchen par de bestias - les dijo mirándolos y quitándose la capucha en el momento. - Yo no estoy aquí para suplir a su compañero, amigo o amante Malfoy o como se llame, tengan cuidado a quien eligen como enemigo. No tomaré en cuenta sus acciones por esta vez pero les aseguro que para la próxima no seré tan benevolente con ustedes.  
  
Dicho esto Leviathan subió las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios y se apoderó de la mejor cama quitando con un hechizo las cosas del dueño. Una vez hecho esto saco de su túnica una tiza negra, movió la cama y dibujo un pentagrama con la punta de la estrella hacia la cabecera de la cama y puso unas marcas alrededor de ella, regresó la cama a su lugar y poco a poco la sombra que le cubría a él empezó a cubrir el nuevo recinto de Leviathan.  
  
Leviathan se plasmó en su cama y contempló lo que sería su nueva casa, el pasado vivía en él y tenía que forjar su propia leyenda, cerró los ojos y empezó a soñar con el futuro que el mismo se forjaría.  
  
********************  
  
Continuará. 


	2. Limpiar la sangre

Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capitulo del fanfic, espero les guste, tiene un "twist" interesante pero un poco duro para los fans de Potter, quiero que se entienda que este es una historia antagonista donde aplica la frase de Nietzsche "Aquello que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes".  
  
Espero lo disfruten.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Capitulo II Limpiar la sangre.  
  
Hermione, caminaba hacia atrás, invocaba hechizos pero su varita rota no producía más que chispas y uno que otro rayo inofensivo, ella sabía que nunca aprendió a hacer magia sin la ayuda de su varita y ahora se encontraba a la merced de Draco Malfoy y su séquito de la orden de Magos Puros.  
  
- ¡Ayúdame Harry! - gritó horrorizada al ver que Malfoy no estaba sólo con sus pocos aliados, detrás de él estaba la peor de las bestias conocida por cualquier alumno de Hogwarts, una quimera, una extraña criatura de tres cabezas, una de león otra de un dragón negro y la otra de una cabra, el poder de la quimera iba más alla de los límites de la imaginación, podía lanzar chorros de acído mágico capaz de derretir cualquier metal protegido por cualquier conjuro o hechizo, se sabía que algunas de estas criaturas podían lanzar rayos de electricidad a distancias cortas, y la cabeza del dragón podía exhalar bocanadas de fuego. Además se sabía que del gusto por la carne humana de esta criatura era voraz.  
  
- Al fin maldita sangre sucia vas a pagar por intentar ser uno de nosotros - dijo Draco lanzandole una mirada desafiante a Hermione. - Te presento a mi mascota Ballaam, esta ansiosa por conocerte más a fondo, quizá hasta el hueso mismo. Jajajaja - Rió con un tono que calaba. Harry amarrado a la manera antigua a una cruz medieval sólo podía observar la escena y gritar desesperado, pero nadie parecía oirle. El sonido que emitía no llegaba a ningún lado. Hermione estaba en peligro y él nada podía hacer para rescatarle. La quimera avanzó hacia Hermione, empezó a olerla, la cabeza del dragón peleaba con la cabeza de cabra y la cabeza de león empezaba a babear. Los ojos de Hermione se inyectaron de sangre.  
  
- ¡No! - gritó Potter y despertó de su sueño empapado de sudor, una vez más estaba en su habitación en Hogwarts, el grito despertó a Ron que de inmediato se incorporó - ¡Luminus! gritó y todas las velas de la habitación se prendieron.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry? - Pregunto desconcertado.  
  
- Aun sigo soñando con ella, aun la extraño y extraño... - Dijo cabizbajo Potter, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. - No lo se, no se que es lo que más extraño de ella, su olor, su risa todo de ella Ron, pero nunca tuve el valor de decirle que la amaba, es extraño como podemos creer que tenemos todo seguro y en un momento lo perdemos.  
  
- Tienes razón Harry, pero no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado, a todos nos duele la ausencia de Hermione, pero tienes que entender que tu sigues vivo, que somos pocos los que quedamos y además tienes a Ginny que te adora sobre todo. - Replicó Ron un poco triste de ver que su amigo aun no aceptaba la perdida de Hermione.  
  
Dicho esto Harry y Ron se prepararon para su primer clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras, sabían que tendrían que esforzarse el triple en esta clase por que Snape no había cambiado sus viejos hábitos de bajarle puntos a Griffyndor por cualquier motivo. Era cierto que ya no estaban en Hogwarts los alumnos con problemas para hacer uso de sus facultades mágicas ya que la limpia que producen las guerras es igual que en el mundo Muggle, sólo los que se adaptan y los más fuertes sobreviven, pero aun así el nivel de la clase ahora era cinco veces mayor ya que nunca se les preparó en realidad contra criaturas de la maldad de las que se usaron en la guerra. Los tiempos cambiaban y ahora la clase era práctica al cien por ciento y se podía salir muy lastimado en cualquier momento, los dementotes, los boggarts y las demás criaturas habían quedado atrás ahora las prácticas iban a ser en contra de Stahnk's, Disir's, miniones de fuego, y criaturas altamente peligrosas que sólo pueden ser convocadas por magos expertos en el uso de las artes obscuras. Este era el principal motivo por el cual Snape era el nuevo profesor de esta materia.  
  
Llegando a la clase Harry se sorprendió que no era Snape el que iba a dirigir esa clase, ahí estaba parado el nuevo alumno de Hogwarts, Leviathan, con su túnica negra y el dragón dorado en el pecho, la cara como de costumbre cubierta por una sombra que no permitía ver más algo más que sus ojos. Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras observaba los preparativos que hacía Leviathan para la primera clase.  
  
- Cinco puntos menos para Griffyndor, gracias a los señores Potter y Weasley que como de costumbre llegan tarde- dijo con una leve sonrisa Snape. - Espero que esta vez aprendan algo, ya que con las pociones nunca pudieron. Demos la bienvenida a Leviathan Baalberith el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Eh?... fue la exclamación general. ¿Un alumno nuevo era prefecto? ¿Quién era en realidad Leviathan? - Ahora el Sr. Baalberith nos enseñará la forma de detener el ataque de un muñeco Kani. Pero antes el Sr. Potter nos quisiera decir que es exactamente un muñeco Kani.  
  
Para sorpresa del profesor Snape, Harry estaba preparado para esta pregunta, la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras era su favorita junto con la de transformaciones de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- En su forma original los muñecos Kani, son usados por los miembros de tribus primitivas como simples amuletos de suerte, buena o mala según sea el caso para el que fue hecho el muñeco, son simples representaciones de humanos o de animales y comúnmente están hechos de madera, ropa, plumas, pelo o materiales fáciles de conseguir. Ahora bien los muñecos Kani no tienen vida propia por si mismos, pero cuando son encantados por fuerzas obscuras se pueden convertir en asesinos excepcionales ya que pueden ser diminutos guerreros y permanecer inmóviles sin dar señal de estar animados por magia, ya que un hechizo de detección de magia siempre señalaría al Kani como objeto mágico pero no daría indicios de nada más. - Dijo Potter, sonriedole al profesor Snape.  
  
- Me sorprende Sr. Potter, creí que sería el mismo problema con usted en esta clase, espero que no sea solamente la fiebre del inicio de curso. - Dijo Snape con tono seco. -Sr. Baalberith el show es suyo - concluyó.  
  
- Como pueden ver aquí tenemos varios tipos de muñecos Kani, empecemos con los más simples pero no se les olvide que cada muñeco tiene sus propias formas y costumbres, así como un conejo esperaría a que estuviesen dormidos para acercarse y roer sus muñecas para cortarles las venas otros como los grandes felinos atacarían directamente a la yugular. En ambos casos la defensa pareciese imposible por que como ya lo ilustró el señor Potter no hay forma de averiguar cuando uno de estos muñecos esta hechizado para ser asesino, pero siempre hay defensa para este tipo de cuestiones. La defensa consiste en la preparación de una pócima de protección y la conjura del espíritu de Ahpuch, el cual indagará toda forma de magia en objetos inanimados, si se están preguntando por que Ahpuch la respuesta es simple este demonio fue expulsado de la faz de la tierra por Kani así que siempre encontrará a cualquier poder de Kani, pero como lo saben la invocación de cualquier espíritu tiene un precio. El precio de Ahpuch es barato pero no cumplir con él les puede significar más que un simple dolor de cabeza. La vida de un gato deberá ser sacrificada siempre para honor y gloria de él.  
  
Dicho esto Leviathan sacó un bulto y empezó a invocar a Ahpuch, poco a poco la sala empezó a obscurecer y un humo de color púrpura se hizo presente, Leviathan hizo una gesticulación apenas entendible y el humo empezó a desplazarse, pasó por encima de seis muñecos sin al parecer hacer nada, al estar encima del último muñeco el color púrpura cambio súbitamente a rojo, el muñeco tomo vida y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Potter, con las pequeñas navajas que tenía por miembros superiores empezó a lanzar manotazos intentando alcanzar a su víctima, sólo alcanzó a tocar a Potter una vez para producirle un pequeño corte en la mejilla, en el preciso momento en que iba a darle un segundo golpe del humo rojo salió un pequeño destello, una bola de fuego atravesó el cuarto y fue a estrellarse directamente con el muñeco Kani, este de inmediato se prendió y se consumió en una llama verde, el humo tenía un olor insoportable que hizo que más de uno devolviera el estomago.  
  
La nube roja cambió de color nuevamente y se acercó a Leviathan, este de inmediato desamarró el bulto y de él emergió un gato, la sorpresa de Potter y de Weasley los hizo lanzar un grito desesperado -¡No te atreverás! - gritaron casi al unísono al ver que el gato era Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione.  
  
Se dibujo una sonrisa en los labios de Leviathan, pero sólo unos pocos alcanzaron a verla, de inmediato tomó al gato y lo aventó a la nube de la cual emergió una pequeña bola de luz de color azul que se fue a impactar en Crookshanks, el gato cayó muerto en el instante completamente congelado, Potter inmovilizado por el coraje y por que sabía que cualquier provocación al nuevo alumno podría acarrearle un castigo o una expulsión se tuvo que contener, las lagrimas de la impotencia que sentía en ese momento empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lo último que quedaba vivo de su amada en Hogwarts acababa de sucumbir ante sus propios ojos, ¿pero qué acaso el nuevo alumno no sabía lo que ese gato significaba para él?, ¿o en realidad sí lo sabía?. Potter abandonó el salón de inmediato, acción que Snape no tardó en sancionar con cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Leviathan sabía que esta acción iba a empezar la guerra contra Potter y sabía muy bien que no iba a ser fácil. Ahora tendría que armar su juego de manera tal de no ponerse en jaque. La guerra iniciaba y sólo importaba ganarla sin importar como.  
  
- ¡Harry por favor haz algo! - gimió desesperada Hermione, mientras la quimera se acercó más a ella y escupió un chorro de ácido el cual destrozó la pierna de Hermione, un grito desgarrador surgió de ella antes de perder el conocimiento, la quimera empezó a engullir el líquido que se formó de la mezcla de la carne con el ácido. Potter intentaba afanosamente producir algún hechizo mágico que liberara a su amiga, pero se dio cuenta que el estaba bajo el influjo de un Silence demasiado poderoso, que sólo él se escuchaba y nadie más lo haría el sabía que para hacer magia sin su varita necesitaba que el sujeto al que iba a hechizar lo escuchara. La quimera se abalanzó sobre lo que quedaba de Hermione y la cabeza de león empezó a desgarrar la piel de la joven, poco a poco engullía lo que quedaba de ella, ante la desesperación de Potter. Harry sentía cada mordisco, no podía llorar del coraje y el miedo que tenía en ese momento, del cuerpo de Hermione no quedó nada, ni siquiera los huesos. La histeria de ese momento y la adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo de Harry hizo que este se liberará de una de sus amarras y de inmediato saco su varita y empezó a desatarse a base de hechizos, una vez que terminó corrió hacia donde estaba Malfoy y su bestia, invoco el conjuro más poderoso de su vida, una bola de fuego inmensa la cual disparó sin pensarlo dos veces, tanto la quimera como casi todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se consumió en una llama mágica en menos de un segundo, pero de pronto todo cambió de forma, la silueta de Hermione siendo consumida por el fuego mágico surgió de repente y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había matado por primera vez y no fue a un mortifago o a su enemigo Draco se dio cuenta que todo había sido una ilusión, y esta había hecho el efecto deseado, él mismo acababa de matar a Hermione con su hechizo, no existía quimera alguna, Harry había caído en una de las trampas más usadas por los magos, una ilusión. - Hermione, no. - gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que escuchaba la risa de los Malfoy, esa ilusión no podía haber sido obra de Draco, su padre Lucius Malfoy tenía que haberlo hecho, pero el que había acabado con su amada era él mismo. Corrió y abrazó el cuerpo calcinado y sangrante de Hermione, - Mione, no me abandones, perdóname, perdóname.- le dijo pero el cuerpo estaba sin vida y su sangre manchaba las manos y la ropa de Harry.  
  
Se escucho una risa que hizo que Harry volteara y despertara de sus recuerdos y como por un impulso cualquiera empezó a intentar limpiar la sangre de su ropa, con lágrimas en los ojos vio la silueta de una joven de cabello rojo, que con una sonrisa caminaba hacia él.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - Le preguntó Ginny con mucha ternura, - ¿Acaso aun no puedes perdonarte?, amor recuerda que fuiste engañado, nadie habría podido saber que eso era una ilusión. Ni siquiera tú mi querido Harry, ni siquiera tú.  
  
- Pero no puedo perdonarme, no puedo creer que yo fui quien la mató y no sólo eso, hoy no pude rescatar a su gato lo único que quedaba de ella en Hogwarts - Respondió sin poder ver a Ginny a los ojos.  
  
Ella se acercó a Harry, sabía que no podía competir contra el recuerdo de Hermione pero se conformaba con el amor que Harry guardaba para ella, le dio un profundo beso y lo tomó de la mano, se encaminaron sin decir nada hacia su lugar secreto, donde ella sabía como hacer que Harry se olvidara del pasado aunque sea por unos minutos. Una vez a solas ella se despojo de su capa, con cuidado despojo la de Harry y lo llenó de besos, Ginny era hermosa, una bruja natural en todo sentido, de piel blanca como la luna y de cabellos más rojos que el mismo sol en un atardecer, sus ojos verdes lograron hacer el hechizo sin utilizar más magia que el amor que sentía por Harry y este se olvidó de todo para entregarse a su nuevo amor.  
  
Leviathan vio como los dos se alejaban del castillo, sintió el fervor de la batalla concluida con una victoria, sabía que la guerra no estaba ganada, pero el golpe había sido directo y devastador, Harry iba a sufrir y acababa de encontrar la forma de dar un golpe más. 


	3. El origen

El capítulo 3 esta basado más que nada en literatura de AD&D, tiene un poco de erotismo. Al fin sabremos quien es Leviathan Baalberith.  
  
Por favor un review no estaría de más.  
  
Saludos  
  
*******************************************  
  
CAPITULO III: EL ORIGEN  
  
El brillo de los ojos de Ginny era distinto al de cualquiera, el color de las esmeraldas de su rostro coronaba su belleza, ya no era aquella niña delgada y llena de pecas, ahora era una mujer, su pelo largo, rizado y rojo como el sol tapaba su busto desnudo, la pequeña falda que tenía aun puesta la hacia ver como una niña con cuerpo y alma de mujer. Las pecas que antes parecían defectos ahora la hacían verse aun más hermosa, la blancura de su cuerpo, toda ella era sólo para él, pero aun no estaba decidida a dar ese paso. Nunca dejaba que Harry llegará más allá de de donde ella quería, siempre lo tenía al borde del delirio pero nunca dejaba que se apagara, sabía que Harry aun no la amaba lo suficiente y por eso no se entregaba a él por completo.  
  
Una vez más Ginny detuvo la mano de Harry, cuando este intento bajar el cierre de su falda, sin dejar de besarlo le dijo que no con el movimiento de su cabeza, se separó de él por un segundo, tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia sus pechos desnudos, unas pocas pecas coronaban su busto, pero eran perfectos, suaves pero firmes con unas aureolas de tonos rosados que hubieran hecho a cualquier diva del medioevo envidiarla. Frotó las manos de Harry en su pecho durante largo rato y volvió a besarlo, le dijo ¡te amo! y él no respondió. ¿Cuántas veces había callado?, tragándose su angustia por no oírle decir te amo. Una vez más Harry quiso bajar el cierre de su falda a lo que ella le contestó - No Harry, no puedes pedirme eso, aun no puedes, primero necesitas amarme y luego. luego será otro día.  
  
Harry sonrió Ginny siempre lo rechazaba de manera dulce, nunca se enojaba con él, era algo que no se podía explicar, esa niña merecía el cielo, merecía alguien que la amara con la intensidad con la que ella lo amaba a él, pero la herida no estaba cerrada, él no podía amar a nadie, no con la intensidad con la que amaba a Hermione, ella ya no estaba ahí para podérselo decir y mucho menos para demostrárselo, ese era su castigo él era el único culpable de que su amada no estuviera en ese momento sobre de él y no ella, la niña que nunca sería una mujer para él. Harry se incorporó y lentamente empezó a vestir a Ginny, una parte de él quería arrancar la ropa que aun tenía puesta Ginny, pero sabía que ella no se le entregaría hasta que él no le demostrara que la amaba. Una vez vestidos platicaron durante unos minutos y salieron de la habitación de Harry, se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor para salir por el cuadro de la señora gorda.  
  
No se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba, escondido entre las sombras su túnica negra lo hacía perderse entre las sombras, en cuanto se perdieron de vista, Leviathan salió a la luz y esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba conociendo poco a poco a su enemigo, tenía que encontrar algo más en él algo que amara y que pudiera ser destruido o puesto en su contra. Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, pensativo, siempre observante, se acomodó en su cama y durmió.  
  
El sueño era el mismo que lo perseguía desde mucho tiempo atrás, hoy en día el sueño no había cambiado, seguían siendo los mismos detalles, algo que había pasado mucho antes del tiempo conocido, cuando aun los vampiros y los dragones caminaban entre los comunes, él sabía que era su historia, el sabía que quizá no era el mismo cuerpo pero en esencia era el mismo. Su alma perduraba y nadie lo sabía, había tenido mucho tiempo para aprender y practicar todo tipo de artes, había visto morir a sus amigos, a sus mujeres, a sus propios hijos, el tiempo no era nada para él, su sueño era su origen, era su historia.  
  
"La vida en aquel entonces para mi no era ni mejor ni peor que la de cualquier campesino, obligado a no tener vida propia, a servir con mi trabajo a otros, a llevar una vida de paz según los credos profesados por mi en esos días, además ya mi destino estaba marcado con un matrimonio arreglado el cual estaba a punto de llevarse acabo. Mis tareas ascendían a algo un poco más allá de lo que cualquier mortal como yo podía aspirar, era el capellán del castillo de Alvadar el Grandioso, el más grandioso mago conocido del antiguo Reino de Palladia (conocido hoy como Hogwarts) y creador del culto de las gemas el cual con el paso de los siglos se convertiría en el Culto de la Iglesia Hegemónica de Saint Gemme, pero me estoy adelantando a mi historia. Como mencionaba mi trabajo al servicio del castillo de Alvadar consistía en la limpieza de la biblioteca personal del mago, donde en mis tiempos libres pude conocer algo de escritura y lectura con ayuda de algunos miembros de la recién formada orden de las gemas, cosa que era prohibida para los comunes como yo.  
  
El día que todo empezó era soleado con una temperatura baja, el camino estaba húmedo por la llovizna de la mañana y el olor de la hierba inundaba mis sentidos, mis pensamientos rondaban en como escapar a mi destino marcado por una boda con la cual yo no estaba de acuerdo, no era que mi futura esposa no fuera bella o que no pudiera llenar mis expectativas, pero yo me quería dedicar a otras cosas mi mente y mi corazón estaba puestos en ser de los primeros en ser aceptados por el culto de las gemas, en el año de 217 según el calendario de Palladia los primeros custodios de los secretos de las gemas serían aceptados y entrenados por el mismísimo Alvadar el Grandioso y yo estaba en la lista, pero si me casaba perdería todo el derecho a entrar al círculo de Alvadar. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando algo que salía de toda monotonía en mi vida sucedió, un grito de una mujer resonó dentro de las paredes de la biblioteca a la cual yo me dirigía, corrí pues el grito era desgarrador, al llegar a la biblioteca me di cuenta de que el salón de los libros prohibidos estaba abierto cosa que nunca había sucedido en el tiempo que yo había estado al servicio del castillo, el único que tenía llave del lugar era Alvadar y nunca abría el lugar cuando había gente en la biblioteca, el grito volvió a hacer resonar los vitrales de la majestuosa biblioteca, al entrar a la sala prohibida vinieron a mi los recuerdos de cuentos y leyendas que desde muy niño empecé a escuchar, cuentos que narraban que el poseedor de la llave del salón prohibido despertaría a Baine, el Dios desterrado y que en agradecimiento el le daría el poder de la vida eterna. Mis manos sudaban pues sabía que la leyenda decía que si Baine despertaba sólo podría ser dominado por un mago de corazón puro y yo sabía que Alvadar estaba corrompido por la obsesión de poder. La entrada del salón difería en mucho a la majestuosidad de la biblioteca, el salón por si sólo era tétrico, las columnas dentro del salón no eran como las que decoraban el resto del castillo, estas semejaban serpientes que se enfrentaban entre ellas, en el piso justo abajo de los colmillos de las serpientes se dibujaba un charco de sangre que llamaba la atención pues era el único color distinto a los grises y negros del salón. La cerradura de hierro detrás de las puertas semejaba el pico abierto de una arpía gigante, había dos cámaras a la vista dentro del salón una de ellas continuaba cerrada como si Alvadar quisiera guardar o dominar algo dentro de esta, en la otra se veía la figura de una mujer que estaba siendo desollada en vida, le faltaban dedos de su mano izquierda y al parecer le habían removido un ojo de su cara ya que chorreaba sangre de la cuenca del ojo derecho, bajando un poco la vista se encontraban sus intestinos colgando de su vientre y más allá se veía la figura de una segunda mujer que contemplaba horrorizada el cuerpo de la primera. La otra mujer se encontraba completamente desnuda, tapando sus pechos con su largo pelo rojo y sus partes nobles con las manos encadenadas. El mago se dirigía a ella, sosteniendo un cetro en forma de serpiente en su mano izquierda y en la derecha un afilado cuchillo con forma de murciélago. Avancé con sigilo hacia donde se encontraba el mago, pero de repente me di cuenta de que el mago no estaba solo, un sin fin de sombras se movían ante el de una forma completamente extrañas, más allá de la decoración lúgubre del lugar, las sombras parecían tener vida propia y envolvían a un extraño que se encontraba al centro de la cámara abierta, las sombras que lo envolvían hacían que no se pudiera notar ningún rasgo de su cara, cuando el cambiaba de posición la sombra lo acompañaba, pero no era su sombra, era algo más con vida propia, detrás de él se encontraba un ser deforme que en algunos rasgos parecía haber sido humano pero su actual condición no dejaba ver mucho de la humanidad que había habitado en él, este humanoide era el que se estaba encargando de deshollar viva a la primera prisionera, el juego de la carne con sus pinzas le producía un placer sin igual y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que era un Tzimisce o amo de la carne, el mago había ido más allá de lo permitido por su propia religión y cualquier otra religión, había hecho un pacto con los seres de la noche, con los monstruos hijos de Caín, los cainitas como se hacen llamar o comúnmente conocidos como vampiros.  
  
En la cámara cerrada algo estaba ocurriendo los barrotes que mantenían cerrada la puerta se empezaban a doblar y una luz extraña emanaba de algún punto, el despertar del dáctilo como era conocido Baine estaba iniciando, el poder que se sentía hacía que piedras del techo del salón cayeran al suelo y los estantes que contenían los libros empezaban a caer haciendo volar multitud de papeles. Había unas estatuas de animales que dominaban el centro del salón y al parecer se encontraban custodiando las cámaras centrales, la primera simulaba un gato con las garras de fuera y con una expresión de rabia que intimidaba a todo aquel que quisiera seguir el camino, la garra superior derecha parecía querer alcanzar a quienes pasaban a su lado, mientras que la izquierda se aferraba a la base de la columna que la sostenía. La segunda era un cuervo que acechaba el lado ciego de la anterior, en sus ojos de obsidiana se reflejaba de una forma bizarra todo lo que pasaba debajo de él y pareciese que estaba dispuesto a tragar a todo aquel que quisiera pasar cerca de él. La última estatua era una representación del mismísimo Baine, un ser que era la conjunción de una serpiente, con un cuervo y un humano.  
  
Baine era conocido por ser el gusano o dáctilo del mal, se decía que la maldad de Baine era total y de él emanaban todos los sufrimientos y maldad que vagaba por el mundo. Los antiguos cuentan que Baine era el hijo predilecto de Abelle el dios del que emanan todos los dioses, pero ante los ojos de Baine, Abelle era su enemigo, era el que le robaba importancia a sus actos y aquel que le robaba el amor de sus súbditos. Baine organizó su ejercito en contra de Abelle y se llevo acabo una batalla en Argos la ciudad de los dioses, en esa batalla perecieron casi todos los dioses y sus magos aliados, solo hubo unos cuantos que sobrevivieron la batalla entre ellos Abelle y Baine. Baine al verse derrotado se retiró del Argos y fundo su ciudad en Infernus ahí prometió regresar a Argos y terminar con Abelle y sus seguidores, poco a poco empezó a dominar las tierras del norte y sus dominios se extendieron a más de la mitad del mundo conocido, cada victoria hacia más fuerte a los ejércitos de Baine y sus castigos a quienes osaban combatirlo eran peores de lo que se pueda contar, cientos de torturas fueron inventadas por él o por sus generales, entre ellas la más famosa es la llamada por los bárbaros del este "Las mil muertes". Solo el mismo Abelle fue capaz de detener a Baine y expulsarlo del mundo a una dimensión oculta.  
  
La mujer que aun no había sido tocada por el maestro de la carne, yacía en un altar de sacrificios que era una réplica de Baine en posición fetal. La mujer era la más bella que había visto hasta ese entonces, era blanca como la faz de la luna y su pelo rojo como el fuego que emana de la ilusión de un mago embriagado intentando contar sus anécdotas, sus ojos del color de la noche más negra y sus labios carnosos capaces de desatar la lujuria del mas santo de los hombres. No era difícil imaginarse que hacía una mujer así en un altar, ya que toda mujer de cabello de fuego era considerada sagrada y debía ser entregada al culto de Abelle el día que en el cumplía su 235° ciclo lunar, pero en este caso lo que se quería era insultar a Abelle para así poder abrir el túnel a la dimensión donde se encontraba Baine. El terror que denotaba la mirada de la mujer de fuego era impresionante, el Tzimisce esta por empezar su ritual, yo sabía que Baine no debía de regresar, pero ir en contra de Alvadar seguramente produciría mi muerte, algo llamo mi atención un gran espejo que se encontraba arriba de la cámara donde habría de regresar Baine, el espejo servía para iluminar cuartos demasiado alejados de la luz, pero en este caso no había ningún reflejo de luz en él ya que se encontraba desviado de la trayectoria del único rayo solar que entraba en el salón. Mi mano sudorosa se aferraba al trapeador que usaba para fregar los pisos de la biblioteca de tal forma que las llagas que tenía por el trabajo diario explotaban una a una formando un hilo de sangre entre mis manos.  
  
Al quererme acercar al espejo tropecé con un libro de los que habían caído del estante y produje un pequeño ruido con el que todo mundo se percató de mi presencia, vi como una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la mujer de fuego y con voz suplicante me dijo algo en un idioma desconocido por mi, pero de inmediato supe que era una suplica por ayuda. Sabía que el liberarla provocaría la ira de Alvadar y de los cainitas que estaban con él, pero jamás imagine que la ira de Baine era la que realmente se desataría. Sin quererlo o buscarlo me encontré en el camino de lo que ansiaba, de la grandeza, de poder decir que Levian Baalberith era un héroe, que era yo quien había salvado a la tierra del regreso de Baine, que yo sólo había dado muerte a dos cainitas, que yo era el que había descubierto y roto los planes de Alvadar de convertirse en el dueño del mundo. Al fin tenía la forma de ser alguien y no un simple mortal, lo único que tenía que hacer era mover el espejo hacia la luz y dejar que el elemento más puro que se conocía y que pertenecía a la gracia de Abelle entrará en la cámara, yo sabía de la crueldad de la que podían ser capaces los cainitas era bíblica, pero al ver los ojos negros de la doncella, llenos de miedo y al oír su voz que despedía sonidos apenas audibles y mucho menos comprensibles supe que había encontrado todo lo que había buscado toda la vida. Sería Levian Baalberith aquel que se atrevió a desafiar a Baine y a sus seguidores y no solo eso sino sería aquel que salió victorioso y sería recordado por generaciones. En ese momento todo era claro para mi, salvaría a la mujer de fuego y sería el nuevo héroe de Palladia, todos me reconocerían como un paladín y lograría acceder a las escuelas de magia y de caballeros, tome mi trapeador y con él logre alcanzar el espejo, pero no me percate que era demasiado tarde, debajo de mi Baine ya había cruzado el portal, la luz hizo su cometido y acabo con los dos cainitas, en ese momento se rompieron los barrotes de la cámara que encerraba a Baine y vi como Alvadar era consumido por la ira de Baine al encontrarse en un lugar donde había mucha luz. Baine no era como lo describían las leyendas, lejos de parecer algo animal parecía humano, el color de su piel era rojo brillante, unas alas como de murciélago se extendían en su espalda y dos prominencias salían de su cabeza humeante. En ese momento me olvide de la mujer de fuego y mi primer impulso fue el de salir corriendo, pero recordé a la doncella, intente liberarla, pero sus cadenas no cedían, Alvadar más que preocuparse por mi intentaba aplacar la furia de Baine con todos los conocimientos de su magia tanto blanca como negra, los misiles se estrellaban contra el cuerpo de Baine pero lejos de que este sufriera por los impactos, parecía alegrarse de ser atacado y de poder empezar a conquistar el mundo de nuevo. Cuando al fin pude liberar a la mujer de fuego, la tomé en mis brazos y camine hacia la salida, en el momento en el que cruce la segunda estatua, vi como estas empezaban a moverse y a tomar vida, el terror recorrió mi cuerpo como un rayo de luz que recorre el firmamento, en ese momento logre ver lo que ella veía, Baine estaba destripando a Alvadar y empezaba a comer sus entrañas, un rugido surgió de Baine hubiera hecho temblar al mismísimo Mephisto, mi suerte estaba marcada sabía que no saldría vivo de ese salón, lo que me obligo a voltear y dejar caer a la doncella, tenía que luchar por nuestras vidas, sabía que la derrota era inminente pero no la vendería barata.  
  
Tomé la hoz con la que el Tzimisce desholló a la primera mujer y me interpuse entre el camino de Baine y mi doncella, sabía que Baine la quería y nada podría quitársela, en ese momento sentí el movimiento de algo más, el cuervo estaba vivo y amenazaba con tragarme, tal vez fue un simple movimiento lo que me salvo en ese momento levante la hoz y la punta de esta se clavo en el ojo de obsidiana del cuervo, este soltó un graznido y al jalar la hoz vi como se desmoronaba el cuerpo de lo que antes era un cuervo tallado con la mayor majestuosidad de aquellos tiempos. El gato no parecía moverse y Baine seguía observando sin hacer nada, su sonrisa no denotaba nada, el color de sus ojos era infernal y con un gesto que me hacia pensar que jamás vería el sol de nuevo, mis padres jamás sabrían que había sido de mi, valiente intento de paladín, eso es lo que era, un simple intento de paladín.  
  
Tome todo el valor que me quedaba y alce mi hoz en contra de un dios, del peor de los dioses, Baine no se movió y vio como la hoz se encajaba en su ala izquierda, emitió un grito de furia y luego simplemente se reía, sabía que el golpe hubiera matado a cualquier mortal pero estaba luchando contra un dios, no había forma de vencerlo, mis armas no servían en contra de un dáctilo, sabía que mi hora llegaría pronto, no me serviría de nada correr. Fue entonces cuando oí la voz de Baine, hablaba en un dialecto que yo no conocía y aun así entendía perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo, invocaba los poderes robados a Chronos hacia ya mucho tiempo, al mismo tiempo leía mis pensamientos y me hacia los mismos cuestionamientos que yo me hiciera apenas hace unos momentos. El tiempo parecía detenerse y al mismo tiempo algo pasaba, no sentía dolor pero algo cambiaba dentro de mi, vi como el salón se desmoronaba, como el castillo de Alvadar sufría cambios, como el pueblo que rodeaba el castillo crecía y era destruido por trasgos, como el verde campo crecía y a la vez moría, la doncella tenía tiempo de haber desaparecido y yo percibía todo. Para mi fue un instante para los demás siglos. Al oír de nuevo la voz de Baine fue para saber cual había sido mi sentencia por haberlo desafiado, la vida eterna en la tierra, pero no sería tan grandioso como yo creería tendría todas las debilidades de un hombre normal, así como sus fortalezas, mi cuerpo envejecería y moriría pero mi espíritu no, cambiaría de cuerpo como cambiar de celda y recordaría todo de mi, seguiría siendo quien soy en un cuerpo totalmente extraño, ese era mi destino y el daño estaba hecho.  
  
Al salir de las ruinas del castillo me encontré solo en una época distinta y en un lugar que me parecía familiar pero que había cambiado, no era Palladia ya no existía con ese nombre ahora era una ciudad con castillos llamada Londres, la gente no era la misma, habían cambiado, camine y donde se encontraban las murallas de lo que había sido Palladia ahora había una fortaleza, no sabía si se seguía llamando igual o si la gente que vivía ahí era de otros lugares. Al adentrarme en las murallas de la fortaleza me di cuenta que ahora el pueblo era parte de la fortaleza, las casas donde vivía la gente no eran iguales, lo que antes solía ser paja y heno ahora era de piedra, las puertas que antes eran simples pieles viejas se habían convertido en sólidos tablones de madera. No se veían instrumentos como los que yo conocía, ahora todo mundo poseía algo de un metal extraño para mí, algo que parecía ser más duro que el mismísimo hierro, la gente no vestía como yo con simples ropas de piel, ahora usaban una especie de mantas que en mis tiempos servían para adornar a los sacerdotes. Todo era distinto, así que en ese momento decidí cambiar, no iba a ser lo que yo esperaba de mí, si el buscar el bien del mundo había sido tan costoso ahora impediría que el bien fuera hecho. Todo sería por los demás el bien no debía de existir, yo acabaría con todo aquello que se conocía como bondad y después acabaría con Abelle y con Baine. Sabía que no sería fácil pero disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo y aun más. En ese momento cambié mi nombre por el de Leviathan."  
  
Leviathan despertó sudoroso, había vuelto a vivir su primera vida, había recordado una vez más su origen. 


	4. El pasado de Dumbledore

CAPITULO IV El pasado de Dumbledore  
  
En la noche Harry recibió una buena noticia, Hewid le llevó un pergamino donde Hagrid le comunicaba que harían la visita a Oogresville y tendrían tiempo de ver y hablar con Albus. Al día siguiente Harry se levantó feliz, sabía que el día sería especial. Iba a poder ver a su amigo y guía, a aquel que lo había salvado en más de una ocasión, ese día lo iba a poder pasar en Oogresville y visitar la casa de Dumbledore, además iba a poder ver a Hagrid ya que tenía rato que no hablaba con él. Terminó lo más rápido sus deberes, preparó un hechizo de contraataque sorpresa que iba a utilizar en contra de Leviathan en la próxima clase de artes obscuras, pulió lo más que pudo su escoba y se alistó a salir al punto de reunión, era el primer viaje largo que realizarían en escobas como grupo y eso excitaba al grupo de estudiantes reunidos.  
  
Llegaron al punto de reunión, ahí estaba, se veía desde una larga distancia, un hombre de casi tres metros de altura y casi tan grueso como tres hombres robustos juntos, sobre su deslumbrante motocicleta Hagrid sonreía y esperaba con ansias ver a Harry y Ron, este viaje estaba planeado sólo para los alumnos de último año de Gryffindor por alguna razón que todos menos Hagrid desconocían.  
  
-¡Harry, dichosos los ojos! - exclamó al ver a su amigo. Potter bajo de su escoba y corrió a abrazar a su amigo.  
  
-¿Cómo has estado, Hagrid?, ¿por qué sólo hemos venido unos cuantos y solo los de Gryffindor?  
  
-¿Aun no has aprendido a guardar tu curiosidad verdad Harry? - Dijo el gigante sonriente, - Eso lo averiguaras cuando platiques con Dumbledore, por que él fue quien me pidió que esta vez sólo fueran unos cuantos y en especial que sólo fueran los alumnos de Gryffindor.  
  
-Bueno señores, es tiempo de salir a la aventura, nadie se me adelante y por favor no olviden hacer su hechizo de "Specularea Perluceo Reticeo" (invisibilidad) ya saben que tienen que guardar silencio todo el tiempo o el hechizo se romperá, ya que pasaremos por arriba de varios poblados Muggles, tengan cuidado de no perderse ya que no podrán ver a los demás así que sigan el brillo de mi espejo, si se llegasen a perder desciendan sobre terreno despoblado y hagan el hechizo de "Tabula Mundos Oogresville" (mapa del mundo señalando Oogresville) y vuelvan a hacerse el hechizo de "Specularea Perluceo Reticeo" y sigan el camino desde donde están hasta el destino final. - Dicho esto Hagrid subió a su motocicleta, saco su paraguas y pronunció "Specularea Perluceo Reticeo" al mismo tiempo se apuntaba con el paraguas y se empezaba a desvanecer. Los demás siguieron el ejemplo de Hagrid y volaron siguiendo el reflejo del sol en el espejo de la motocicleta invisible.  
  
En la mente de Harry había muchas dudas, ¿Qué quería hablar con el Albus? ¿Por qué solamente él y unos pocos eran los escogidos para la misión? ¿Acaso Voldemort había vuelto? ¿Ó era un peligro nuevo? Todo el camino quiso contestar la pregunta, pero solamente estaba especulando y le produjo un dolor de cabeza.  
  
El viaje pasó sin contratiempos, nadie tuvo la necesidad de utilizar el "Tabula Mundos Oogresville", aterrizaron en la plaza central de Oogresville donde por primera vez vieron la estatua de Ocurún el gigante fundador de la villa, era por lo menos tres o cuatro veces más grande que Hagrid y él les explicó que estaba hecha a tamaño original. Nadie podía creer lo que veía, el pueblo era gigantesco, era como volver a ser un niño de dos años dentro de un vestidor de la NBA, todo era inmenso, por primera vez vieron a Hagrid como alguien de estatura normal ya que ahora él era un enano al lado de todo lo que se veía en la villa. Sintieron como retumbaba el piso y un gigante de unos siete u ocho metros de altura se acercaba hacia ellos, sus pasos hicieron que Ron se cayera de una banqueta de un metro de altura y casi se partiera el brazo, pero ni aun con el golpe logró cerrar la boca de la impresión que se estaba llevando en ese momento. El gigante sonrió y saludó a Hagrid, le indicó que siguiera hacia el norte y que allí encontraría la casa de Albus, no podía perderse ya que era la casa más chica de la villa, a lo que sonrió y de repente emitió una carcajada que por poco y revienta los tímpanos de los estudiantes de Gryffindor.  
  
Ron alcanzó a Harry y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia la casa de Albus Dumbledore, al llegar ahí se decepcionaron en un inicio ya que la casa no era lo que esperaban, ellos hubieran querido que fuera algo espectacular, la casa de un gran mago a sus ojos debía de ser tétrica y llena de hechizos que la hicieran funcionar sin necesidad de que nadie metiera mano para limpiar o arreglar cualquier cosa, pero ohh decepción, la casa era como la de cualquier familia muggle, entraron y de inmediato los sorprendió ver a Albus Dumbledore con ropa muggle y con la barba más corta que de costumbre.  
  
-Adelante, muchachos que bueno que se dejan ver - dijo con voz un poco más cansada que aquella a la que estaban acostumbrados y aunque que se había cortado la barba Albus se veía notablemente diferente, había envejecido más de lo normal, era como si por algún motivo todo lo que no había envejecido en los últimos veinte años lo hubiera hecho en menos de seis meses de no verle.  
  
-Harry pasa y siéntate mientras Hagrid les enseña el pueblo a los demás, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que platicar, Ron quédate tú también, en algo podrás ayudar. - dijo sin denotar ninguna prisa en su voz.  
  
Se sentaron en la sala frente a la chimenea, el fuego de esta era mágico ya que no desprendía el habitual calor y humo de las chimeneas de las casas muggles, Albus llegó con tres tarros de cerveza de mantequilla, se sentó en una silla frente a ellos y empezó a beber de su tarro, de inmediato el hechizo de la bebida hizo que la piel blanca de Albus enrojeciera un poco dándole el color rosado al que estaban acostumbrados.  
  
-Bien muchachos, se que se estarán preguntando que hacen aquí, se que son muchas sus dudas y es hora que empecemos a hablar en serio. - Dijo con voz preocupada - Antes que nada necesitan saber unas cuantas verdades y espero que estas queden entre nosotros solamente. Pues bien, Hogwarts no es lo que ustedes piensan en realidad, no es cierto que Hogwarts nació de cuatro magos que se unieron para hacer una escuela de magos, Hogwarts ya estaba ahí cuando Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw me pidieron convertir Palladia en Hogwarts y cambiar el culto de las gemas por una escuela para magos.  
  
-Profesor ¿Se siente bien? - Preguntó Ron, - creo que sabe que eso fue hace más de mil años, por lo que no es posible que usted estuviera ahí cuando se fundo Hogwarts.  
  
-Te equivocas Ron - Replicó Albus - fue hace dos mil cuatrocientos años cuando se fundó Hogwarts para ser exacto aunque en ese entonces la fundamos con el nombre de Camelot, pero hace mil cien años fue cuando se cambió el culto por la enseñanza, yo estaba ahí, Godric, Helga, Salazar y Rowena eran mis hijos, es por eso que se cuando se fundó Hogwarts como lo conocen ustedes y se lo que hay antes de eso, mucho antes.- La cara de Harry y de Ron demostraba un total anonadamiento de ambos, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.  
  
-Entonces usted. usted, no es Albus Dumbledore es Nicholas Flammel, el creador de la piedra filosofal. - Dijo Harry con certeza.  
  
-No mi querido amigo, no soy Nicholas Flammel, aunque en estos momentos desearía serlo, él eligió la inmortalidad, yo no tuve esa opción, mi nombre no siempre ha sido Albus Dumbledore, algunos me conocen como Merlín, otros me conocen como Lailoken, Myrddin y sólo en la faz de la tierra existe otro que me conoce por mi verdadero nombre, Alvadar. - cayó de pronto como si necesitará su esfera de recuerdos para acordarse de algo importante, pero de repente su mirada cambió, una sombra en su pasado hacía que Dumbledore temblara. - No siempre fui aliado del bien, es más tengo poco siendo bueno, me he dado cuenta que entre más cosas buenas hago más envejezco, me he dado cuenta de que la única forma en la que lograré abandonar este mundo será haciendo algo demasiado bueno para envejecer lo suficiente y morir en paz. Es por eso que me ven más viejo, terminar con Voldemort es lo que me ha hecho envejecer tanto y es lo más que he envejecido de golpe pero no fue lo suficiente. Pero creo que ya he encontrado la manera de al fin descansar en paz, y es por eso que están ustedes aquí. Antes que nada deben saber quien soy y por que soy inmortal, deben saber que fue lo que hice para merecer el castigo de la vida eterna dentro de un mismo cuerpo y por toda la eternidad.  
  
-Hace muchos siglos, cuando el tiempo no se contaba, cuando aun no importaba si el día era lunes o domingo, cuando aun no existía la separación entre muggles y magos y los magos eran los que mandaban, cuando aun los muggles creían en la magia vivía en una pequeña villa llamada Alvadera, en ese entonces mi villa pertenecía al reino de Grogar y estábamos en guerra con Palladia, yo no sabía que yo era diferente a los demás, no sabía que por mis venas corría un poder tan grande que me separaba de los mortales comunes, pero ella lo sabía, la hechicera Annowre, conocida en ese entonces como la reina del mundo de la magia, me raptó y me llevó a su tierra Palladia, ahí una vez que hubo lavado suficiente mi cerebro con pociones y hechizos me hizo su aprendiz, de ella aprendí mucho pero me di cuenta que yo era más poderosa que ella, la magia se me daba sin usar ningún tipo de varita o conjuro, podía hacer magia con solo pensarlo, solo necesitaba mover mis manos y las cosas aparecían o desaparecían según mi voluntad. Annowre se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a forjarme en las artes obscuras, me empezó a involucrar con las creencias antiguas y los seres prohibidos, fue entonces cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco y la maldad empezó a reinar en él, mandé a matar a más de trescientos nobles de Palladia por el simple hecho de demostrar que quien reinaba ahí era yo, Alvadar como se me conocía en ese momento fue temido por generaciones, el alimentarme con sangre de dragones dorados me mantenía joven y como ustedes saben en aquel entonces el promedio de vida era corto, yo contaba con cuarenta años en ese entonces ya era un viejo, aunque no aparentaba más de veinte por la sangre de los dragones. Fue después de la matanza cuando Annowre me dijo que estaba listo para conocer la historia de Baine, la cual no les contaré, solamente les diré que Baine es el Dios maldito, desterrado por Abelle del paraíso a una dimensión oculta, y sólo alguien con mi poder podría despertarlo, sólo yo podría dominar el mundo según las promesas de Annowre, si Baine estaba de mi lado nada tenía que temer, el culto de las gemas que había empezado en mi castillo sería una nimiedad al lado de lo que podría obtener, sería recordado por siempre y podría darle vida eterna a quien yo quisiera. Todo estaba listo para despertar a Baine, hice un pacto con los tzimisce, les prometí parte de la gloria si me ayudaban o les prometí la extinción si no me ayudaban, todo estaba listo cuando de la nada salió un simple muggle, un mortal cualquiera y logró lo imposible rompió mi rito para despertar a Baine, en su enojo la venganza de Baine fue para los dos, a él lo condenó a vivir en esencia por siempre y a mí me condenó a la vida eterna en mi cuerpo. Después de vagar sin rumbo durante años me hice un propósito y este era cambiar, cambiar lo que había hecho y es por eso que decidí ponerme un recordatorio que durará toda mi vida, hice un hechizo para traer desde Irlanda las piedras azules que conforman el círculo interior de Stonehege como es conocido, y las demás piedras fueron sacadas de cada uno de los treinta y seis puntos cardinales del continente negro conocido hoy en día como África, de la noche a la mañana la construcción de este recordatorio ha causado inquietud y misterio en el mundo muggle y mágico, en un principio creí que lo que debía hacer era construir una sociedad donde la paz y el respeto fueran los valores, donde todo mundo fuera bueno, que equivocado estaba, en mi búsqueda del rey perfecto perdí y corrompí a varios hombres buenos sin darme cuenta que no era yo él que hacía que las cosas fracasaran, sino que él siempre estuvo ahí, siempre haciendo que las cosas salieran mal, nunca se le podía reconocer de inicio pero sus formas, ahhh sus formas siempre han sido las mismas. Siempre inicia con un reto, y luego intenta corromper al final siempre es lo mismo, esta dispuesto a dejar morir su cuerpo actual con tal de causar el dolor más grande a su enemigo en turno. Y esta vez Harry, tu has sido el elegido.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién, puede odiarlo así profesor? - Replicó Harry, con una mirada perdida como intentándose reponer del relato que acababa de escuchar, no era posible lo que acababa de escuchar, su querido profesor no siempre había sido bueno, es más en un momento fue el mago más temido por muchos y precursor de una matanza de nobles como con la que ahora habían luchado, además tenía enfrente al mismo Merlín, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y que él pensaba que no existía que era sólo un mito, un nombre que había escuchado incluso antes de saber que él mismo era un mago. Además quien podía ser tan poderoso como para que Dumbledore hubiera perdido varias veces en su contra quien podía ser aquel que lo había escogido como adversario y que estaba dispuesto a acabar con su propia vida con tal de acabar con él.  
  
-Sólo hay una persona así en la faz de la tierra, tiene miles de caras, nunca la misma, su memoria y su esencia han perdurado durante siglos, nadie ha sufrido lo que él, encerrado muchas veces en cuerpos en descomposición sin vida esperando a que alguien lo despierte una vez más, esperando que alguien halle la forma de hacerlo ocupar un cuerpo con vida, entender la muerte así saber lo que es el morir, el ver morir a los suyos una y otra vez, esa si que es una maldición mil veces prefiero el estar encerrado en el mismo cuerpo a ver morir mi cuerpo y ver como se pudre y estar ahí incluso cuando no queda casi nada del cuerpo. Esa clase de destino no se la desearía ni al mismo Voldemort, creo que él me culpa de lo que le pasó, pero no sabe que él mismo se lo buscó, no se que habría pasado si no hubiera interrumpido el ritual, pero lo hizo y es por eso por lo que el y yo estamos aquí, Harry quiero que entiendas algo muy bien, el no se va a esconder y te atacará todo el tiempo, siempre intentará dañarte de alguna forma, sabe más de magia negra que cualquier mago conocido, yo creí que Voldemort era él pero me he dado cuenta que no, Voldemort nunca fue la mitad de lo que tu nuevo enemigo es. No me preguntes por que te ha escogido a ti, nunca lo he sabido con certeza, de repente aparece cerca de mí, nunca lo hace en el mismo período es más la última vez que supe de él fue cuando convenció a Nimue de entrar en la cueva del tiempo, donde quedó encerrada de por vida al momento en que yo salí para ayudar a Arturo en contra de su propio hijo, hijo del de él y de su hermana. Te vas a enfrentar con un adversario poderoso más allá de lo que puedas imaginar. Si Harry, si es quien estas pensando es el alumno nuevo de Hogwarts. Leviathan Baalberith, esta vez no ha cambiado su nombre, esta vez ha decidido hacerme saber que está aquí, no se que trucos y magias nuevas haya aprendido esta vez pero es tiempo de que te prepares, es tiempo de que aprendas como debes vencerlo.  
  
-Pero profesor - dijo Harry con una pausa que denotó su nerviosismo - si usted ya ha peleado con él, si ya lo ha vencido, ¿por qué no lo enfrenta?, ¿por qué no acaba usted mismo con él?  
  
-Harry, date cuenta que ya no soy el que conociste, mi cuerpo es demasiado viejo esta vez, mis reflejos ya no son lo que solian ser antes y ahora estaría en desventaja en contra del demonio, esta vez no puedo salvarte, esta vez tendrás que luchar en contra de él, sólo con la ayuda de Ron, siempre y cuando este acepte.  
  
-¿Yo?- Replicó Ron - Si yo soy ahora el torpe de la clase profesor, usted sabe que no soy tan buen mago como mis hermanos y mucho menos como Harry, ¿cómo es posible que yo pueda ayudarlos?  
  
-Ron, te menosprecias más de lo que crees, Leviathan verá en ti a un magnifico blanco para la destrucción de Harry, acuérdate el buscará hacer daño en lo que más le duela a Harry, es por eso que tú también debes estar preparado para cualquier situación y yo seré quien los preparará. Esta vez les prometo que no fallaré. Pero es necesario que se queden conmigo todo este mes para prepararlos, la carta para Snape ya va en camino donde le comento que tengo un proyecto y que necesito que ustedes dos me ayuden, es el tiempo que tengo para prepararlos para hacer frente al hijo de Baine como fue conocido durante muchos siglos. 


End file.
